Story of Shirakawa
by kshiba-chan
Summary: On the outskirts of Shirakawa, Japan, lives a small, but growing, wolf pack. When one of them is exiled, and wants revenge, what will happen? Rated T due to violence. Characters belong to me
1. Red Moon

Story of Shirawawa

**Chapter 1 - Red Moon**

As an icy breeze ran through the cave, Jetta opened his eyes to see nothing but the pale moonlight glinting off wet wolf noses. Outside, it was the darkest Jetta had ever seen it. There were no stars, and the moon was only a small sliver of what it should be. And, strangest of all, it was an odd red colour; a sign that something bad was going to happen, soon.

Jetta knew a lot of bad things had happened recently: Makori and Keshiro had been killed, Kyuukaku had been captured by humans and used as a common hunting dog and Kuroanei had been pretty much outcast from the pack – although Jetta failed to see how the last one was bad.

He slowly sat up, putting all of his weight on his left side. Cool air blew against his body, feeling cold through his thick fur where he has been curled up against Valkiria and Perisuu. Jetta was curious about the moon. He had seen it red before, but never like this.

As he walked towards the cave opening, Jetta caught the faint smell of something musky. Something bloody. His fur stood when the deadly scent reached his nose. It scared and excited him, although, he couldn't explain the second feeling, it just felt like… Fire through his blood; a rush of adrenaline.

* * *

Kuroanei watched the haunted night sky from a tall, snow covered rock he'd found. From where he sat the moon was a colour very similar to dry blood. He quietly laughed his hyena-like cackle, but settled down again after thirty seconds, or so. He knew that he was what the moon was warning every one of. He knew he shouldn't go back to the pack that threw him out into the snow. But since his exile, all he has ever thought of was his pup, Riley, who he shared with his ex-mate Akairikka.

Kuroanei remembered Riley's black and crimson fur. His blood red eyes. His raccoon-striped tail. He remembered when he and Riley would play together, when they would joke and laugh about nothing at all. All the fun times. But then, he also remembered when he and Akairikka would fight and then Riley would be mad at him, when he accidentally got angry because Riley had wanted to play and threw his son against a wall. All the bad times. The pain of these memories was agonizing. The black and silver wolf felt like he was being bound tighter and tighter by invisible ties. Then he remembered when Riley has yelled at him, 'I hate you, Dad! I never, _ever_ want to see you again!" It had been so random and unexpected. The pain of his worst memory stabbed into him, feeling disturbingly similar to a razor-sharp knife.

He lowered his body, lying unevenly on the rock, the top gently jabbing into him. The snow on the rock numbed his body a little, relieving some of the pain.

* * *

Jetta wandered just out of the mouth of the cave, spotting the recognizable golden fur of the pack's caracal, Hiretsukan. He was supposed to be on guard, but must have fallen asleep, not noticing the moon.

Jetta prodded the cat's ribs with his nose, but Hiretsukan looked as if he couldn't feel it. The wolf pup groaned in his mind, before lifting his front paws onto Hiretsukan's shoulder and gently pushed. The caracal stirred slightly.

Jetta knew nothing was working yet, so he grabbed hold of one of Hiretsukan's sensitive ears and pulled. Hiretsukan jumped, giving off a quiet yelp.

'Jetta… You know better than that…' He sighed tiredly.

'S-sorry, Hiretsukan…' Jetta murmured. He looked up, the deadly scent still in his nostrils. 'Do you

smell that?'

Hiretsukan smelled the air around him. His sense of smell wasn't as strong as any of the wolves, but he did faintly smell something, like new flesh. He licked his lips, the scent almost irresistible to the hungry feline.

'No,' he lied to the pup. 'I don't smell anything. Why?'

'Oh…' Jetta sounded disappointed. 'I thought I smelled something like blood. But it didn't smell friendly…'

'Heh… Sorry kiddo…' Hiretsukan said, sitting up. He put a big paw on top of Jetta's head and ruffled his fur a little.

'Hmmm…' Jetta groaned. Then he remembered… 'Look! Look at the moon! It isn't its normal silver colour, is it? It's red!'

Hiretsukan looked up to where Jetta was pointing his nose. The reflection of the snow made his green eyes glitter. 'Yes. It is red, isn't it…?' He looked back at Jetta.

'But… What does it mean, Hiretsukan?' Jetta asked, hoping Hiretsukan knew the answer.

'Hmmm…' Hiretsukan hummed to himself, out loud. 'I'm not sure. But, if I remember correctly, wasn't the moon the same as this before-' He stopped. He knew not to bring up the death of Makori, Jetta's father, when around the pups.

Jetta had only met his father once, and it wasn't technically his father. He saw Makori's spirit. Although Jetta didn't recognise him, Makori knew who Jetta was. Makori knew pretty much everything about him.

* * *

(Hiretsukan's P.O.V) _Before I realized exactly what I was saying, I could already see the tears in Jetta's eyes. He knew what I was going to say even before I did. The words just came flooding out. But, just as I was about to say 'Makori', I knew to stop myself. I quickly bit my tongue, with sharp canine teeth… --_

_Why they are called 'canine teeth', I wonder… I am a caracal, a kind of cat -- Anyway, I getting off track… If I had said Makori's name, I wonder what Valkiria would do to me? Probably throw me out of the pack. She probably could… With the help of Chii and Yasashii of course. Even though one wolf is taller than me, that doesn't make them stronger. If Yasashii was Alpha, he could take me on, on his own. He wouldn't need anyone else's help. He's strong enough. But what about Valkiria? She'd exiled her older brother from the pack, so why not me? I'm the most different one here… I'm just going to hope that I can stay with them a little longer. But, I'll have to watch what I say. _(End of P.O.V)

* * *

(Jetta's P.O.V) _I wonder what Hiretsukan was going to say? 'Wasn't the moon the same as this before-' that's what he'd said. Before what? It most likely had something to do with my Dad. It'd have to. Why else would he have just stopped like that? He never just stops talking, unless he says something he shouldn't have. I want to know what he was going to say, but if he tells me and my Mum finds out, she'll throw him out, just like Kuroanei… Only this time, I'll care! I don't want that… _(End of P.O.V)


	2. The Unexpected Meeting

Story of Shirakawa

**Chapter 2: The Unexpected Meeting**

Once Hiretsukan had gone back inside the cave to sleep, Jetta took the chance to sneak off, hoping the next sentry didn't notice him.

'Jetta?' A familiar, warm voice came from behind the pup. Jetta turned his head quickly, making a quiet _whoosh_ sound. Although, the darkness surrounded him, he could see was the gleaming green eyes of Yasashii.

_He's next on sentry duty,_ Jetta thought to himself. _But, with Yasashii, I can't leave. He won't let me! I shouldn't have woken Hiretsukan up… I could have gone then!_ Jetta was suddenly angry with himself.

'Jetta?' Yasashii asked again. 'Is that you?'

Jetta groaned very quietly. 'Yeah, Yasashii. It's me.'

'Well… What're you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside?'

'Heh… Probably." The pup replied childishly. "But… It's just that…' Jetta was lost for words.

'What? It's just that what?' Yasashii continued walking towards the pup.

'L-look at the moon! What does it mean?' Jetta looked up at the starless sky again. He wished his muzzle was long enough that his nose could touch the moon.

'Uhh…' Yasashii, unlike Hiretsukan, knew what it meant. _Trouble… No, worse._ 'Ku-ro-a-ne-i' Yasashii sounded every character out separately. Jetta looked at the older wolf curiously.

'Yasashii?' Jetta asked, not noticing that Yasashii had vanished. One of his duties as sentry was to warn the Alpha of something like this. Boy, was Valkiria going to be mad!

* * *

Finally waking up, still in pain from the dreadful memories, Kuroanei fell off the rock. He landed with a gentle _thud_ on the snow covered ground.

The pupil-less wolf grunted quietly, slid his front paws under his body and stood up slowly. He shook the snow out of his fur.

Although he knew the moon _was_ a warning against something he was going to do, and he knew he shouldn't do it – what ever the _something_ was – he couldn't help it. The night sky told him what he was going to do, and he couldn't help but obey.

With half-numb paws, Kuroanei snuck back to where his ex-pack lived. He would get revenge on them there. He would get back at his younger sister who had thrown him out in the snow. And he would get it tonight.

* * *

A violent shiver ran through Valkiria's body, waking her. She couldn't sit up, because Perisuu was curled up against her, and Kouga's head and front paws were pressed down on her lower back and tail. She lifted her head up as high as she could with out moving her pups. Just then, Yasashii came running into the pack's home, jumping over Akairikka, Chii and Sunao on his way, before skidding to a silent halt in front of Valkiria.

'Lady Valkiria!' Yasashii said in unnecessarily and almost unnerving loud whisper. 'I have reason to believe that your older brother, Kuroanei, is coming here. Tonight.'

Valkiria just looked at the white wolf, silently, in disbelief. _But… Why? What does he have to come back for? He has nothing. His mate doesn't wish to hear of him again, and neither does his pup. Surely he doesn't have business with me? No…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the small golden pup that was snuggling into her, moving.

'M-mama? What's wrong?' Perisuu asked sleepily. 'A-and… Where is Jetta? I feel cold without him.' It was only now that Yasashii noticed the pup's odd way of talking, very rarely using conjoined words.

Valkiria only noticed Jetta was missing when Kouga chirped in, just as tired-sounding as his younger sister, 'I bet Uncle Kuroanei got him.' The pup flashed his teeth, which gleamed in the pale light.

Perisuu gasped and flinched at the same time. 'Kouga!' Valkiria scolded him quietly 'Don't scare your little sister like that!'

Kouga looked at his mother, snarling inside his head.

A frighteningly familiar scream ripped through the air, lasting only two or seconds, but it woke everybody in the pack up.

* * *

Cackling his infamous hyena-cackle, Kuroanei quickly approached the home of his ex-pack. His laugh stopped momentarily when he saw one of his sister's pups, Jetta, wondering outside the cave. Alone.

'Jetta…' He whispered in a hoarse and slightly insane voice.

The pup jumped. 'U-uncle… Kuroanei… W-why are you h-here?' Jetta asked, trying not to stutter.

An almost silent cackle came from between the adult wolf's teeth. The pup's knees buckled, and he couldn't move. He gasped as Kuroanei stalked closer. Closer.

With a very slow movement, Kuroanei snatched Jetta up with his powerful jaws. Jetta screamed a blood curdling scream. His uncle's fangs punctured his fur, his skin and his muscle.

The last thing Jetta saw was his mother, brother, sister, Chii and Yasashii rushing out of the cave. Then his vision faded into complete blackness.

'Ma…ma…' He managed to say with his voice cutting in and out. Kuroanei let the pup go with a strong toss of his head.

'Jetta!!' Valkiria, Chii and Yasashii all yelled, quite loudly, at the same time, in perfect unison.


	3. Revenge

Story of Shirakawa

**Chapter 3: Revenge**

Kuroanei smiled a threatening smile, walking over to Jetta's tiny body, picking it up again.

"_Go on, sis. Come and get me._" He growled. Even in the pale light, Valkiria could still see her pup's blood running off Kuroanei's chin and onto the snow. _Plip, plip, plip… _

"Ma… ma…" Jetta whimpered again. "Ma… ma…"

She was the alpha wolf. She had the highest authority. _But Kuroanei is stronger than I am…_ Valkiria thought. Quickly putting that aside, she ran at her brother. Ears back, tail up, teeth bared.

With a loud snarl and bark, she lunged at the black and silver wolf with her mouth open at an almost impossible angle. Her jaws clamped tightly at the back of his neck.

Kuroanei stumbled back a few steps, surprised. He dropped Jetta. When he regained control of himself, he swiped at her with a strong paw and sharp claws.

He hit her in the side. And although thick fur had acted like padding, it knocked all the air out of her. Valkiria let go as she whimpered, trying to catch her breath.

Chii stepped forward, his head held high. "Kuroanei!" He barked. "How _dare_ you attack Lady Valk—"

"Stop, Chii." Valkiria said weakly. "This is my fight." She stalked around her brother slowly, still snarling, sure to stay close to the ground.

"Come, now. We are family, _Lady_ Valkiria…" Kuroanei spoke slowly, faking a bow as he spoke. If his smile was any bigger, his teeth would have surely fallen out of his head. "And family shouldn't fight. Not like this."

It was almost like he was stalling for time. Waiting for Jetta to die.

SMACK!

"!" Kuroanei grunted loudly, as his body flew a short distance into a tree.

_Grr…_ A faint snarl echoed in the wind. "You dare come back here, Kuroanei. Why? None of us, any of us, wanted to hear from you again. And I'm positive you didn't want to hear from us again, right? Then why return?" Akairikka growled in a low, soft voice, her ears pressed flat to the back of her head.

Kuroanei was surprised that this once weak wolf was able to stand up to him now. _And even do some damage _he thought as he picked himself up, broken ribs poking at his muscle, threatening to break through.

Kuroanei was about to say something smart back at his ex-mate when he saw a pile of black and red fur that he knew didn't belong to Akairikka.

"Riley?" He asked. His tone turned soft and almost caring.

The pup whimpered. "It's alright, Riley. Don't look at him." Kuroanei heard Akairikka mumble to their son.

Riley shifted his weight, trying to hide from his now psychopathic father. He could feel his heart beating hard in his chest. He unconsciously whimpered again, feeling scared when Kuroanei looked back at him.

Akairikka growled again, chorused by Chii and Yasashii.

"The other pups are starting to wake up…" Valkiria whispered, loud enough that Kuroanei couldn't hear her.

Akairikka started backing up slowly, pushing Riley along with one of her back paws.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kuroanei yelled half laughing as he jumped over the red and white wolf, landing behind her. She froze.

She couldn't speak. She had seen what happened to poor Jetta from the cave, and desperately didn't want that to happen to Riley.

"Mama…" Riley whined in a high-pitched voice. As he looked at his father's insane eyes and psychopathic smile, he braced himself for what has coming.

Out of the cave a flash of gold fur, and impossibly fast paw steps. Impossibly fast for a wolf, anyway.

Hiretsukan picked Riley up, the pup's whole mid-body in his mouth.

Riley's body was still tensed in fear, but he quickly relaxed upon realising that the teeth around his body weren't Kuroanei's.

"_Stupid cat…_" Kuroanei growled.

"Hino, Sunao! Stay there!" Yasashii barked. Kuroanei's head snapped around toward the cave entrance.

Kuroanei started chuckling at the thought that _now, all the adult wolves were out of the cave, the pups are now vulnerable._ He stalked toward the cave.

Mustering all the strength she had left, Valkiria sprinted to the cave entrance, turning around to face her insane brother.

Knowing how weak she was, most of the other pack members ran to help her, almost encircling Kuroanei.

Hiretsukan was still a few meters back with Riley still in his mouth and Akairikka was still frozen in place.

"Even all of you together can't do anything to me!" Kuroanei yelled again. He took a step back and pounced forward.


	4. Life or Death

Story of Shirakawa

**Chapter 4: Life or Death**

Desperate to protect their leader, Chii jumped in front of Valkiria. Kuroanei tackled him to the ground, although struggled to keep control of him. Loud snarls and barks bounced and echoed off the surrounding rocks and mountains.

The rest of the pack wasn't overly sure what to do. Can Chii fight Kuroanei off by himself? Should someone jump in and help? What is Kuroanei thinking, trying to attack the Alpha?

Their thoughts were disrupted by a loud snapping noise. Chii had managed to kick Kuroanei off him, but not with out some injuries of his own.

His pure white fur was stained red with blood. His mane was all ruffled and messed up. He had chunks of fur missing. He rolled onto his stomach, whimpering in pain.

_Whatever I got, Kuroanei got five times worse…_ Chii thought, trying to smile. Long claw marks along the left side of his face made it difficult.

Kuroanei struggled to stand up; trying and failing to support himself against the tree Chii had thrown him into. He, too, was covered in blood with chunks of fur missing. If he only had a few broken ribs before, he must have broken almost every bone in his body now…

"Daddy!" Whined Kazari.

"Kazari, no." Sunao whispered, holding her pup back with a paw. _The brave little pup isn't even crying. Chii could have died…_ Sunao thought, fighting back tears of her own.

"Chii…" Yasashii mumbled, holding his brother up.

Chii and Yasashii slowly walked back to the cave entrance, Chii limping on his right front paw.

Sunao ran to her mate as he fell to the ground with a solid _thud_.

She bent down closer to Chii. His breathing was fast and shallow.

"Chii? Can you hear me?" Sunao said, panic heavy in her voice. She wasn't able to fight her tears any longer.

"Sunao…" Chii whispered. "Don't worry. I'm fine." His breathing became faster and shallower. Sunao nearly broke into a panic attack. Chii closed his eyes.

"Chii! Don't go to sleep! Please. Don't go to sleep!" Sunao begged.

Chii didn't answer. His breathing subsided.

"No!" Sunao whimpered. "Chii! Don't die!" She lowered her body to the ground, lying next to him. She put her head on the back of his neck. She knew that this would calm him down, make him relax. It always did. If he were still alive.

Sunao could still feel a faint heartbeat through Chii's thick mane. "Chii…" She whispered again. Just saying his name made her feel a little calmer. "Chii…"

"You could very well have cost us a very important pack member!" Hino barked. Her silky voice didn't sound very threatening, but the fur standing up on the back of her neck told that she was furious.

"Hino…" Yasashii warned. "Don't anger him… He may be injured, but he can still move. Still do some damage."

Hino just looked at her mate, a look of disappointment. "Why, Yasashii? Why didn't you protect him? He's your _brother_!"

"Yes. He is. My _older_ brother."

"By what? Five minutes?" Hino scoffed

"You two! Stop arguing! The two of you are mates, for Kami's sake!" Akairikka barked. "And you're not helping the situation any!"

Yasashii chuckled. "And aren't you two _sisters_?"

Hino just looked at him. She was going to say something smart, but kept her mouth shut. "Shuddup." She mumbled.

Kuroanei's breathing was heavy and slow. He couldn't feel his front paws. Blood was pooling beneath him, melting the snow he lay on. If the pack knew any mercy, they would kill him now. _For the love of Kami… Please…_

Valkiria and Akairikka approached the broken wolf.

"Well… This is amusing now, isn't it? You came here to kill me, no doubt." Valkiria sniggered. "And end up almost dying yourself"

Akairikka sighed almost happily. "I love life-or-death situations sometimes. Especially this one."

"But. We are not _that_ kind of pack." Valkiria said, holding her head high.

"I guess you're right, Lady Valkiria." Akairikka agreed, bending down to bite at the back of Kuroanei's neck. Not to hurt him, though. Valkiria bet down, too, to take his flank in her mouth.

Kuroanei felt his body being pulled through the snow, and he could see the long trail of blood he was leaving behind him. He stopped abruptly.

"Now. _This_ time, brother. You stay outside of the pack's barrier. And don't pretend you don't know where it is. Your sense of smell has never once deterred you." Valkiria said. Her voice flat. No emotion. But an incredibly strong meaning. "Otherwise, next time we will kill you. And we will show no mercy."

She didn't even look at him before the two of them silently walked away.

_Well, Kuroanei. This is a great life or death situation you've gotten yourself into this time…_ He thought.

"Lady Valkiria? Do you think he will make it through the night?" Akairikka asked.

"I have no doubt. Our parent's pack had a very good bloodline. It's easy to heal ruptured flesh and broken bones." Valkiria stopped walking and looked down. "But, I also have no doubt he will return, regardless of our threat. He knows perfectly well we will carry it out, but he will dare challenge us again."


	5. Grieving

Story of Shirakawa

**Chapter 5: Grieving**

"Whilst I am glad we only suffered one loss, it greatly upsets me to admit that it was my youngest son. Jetta, you are with your father, now." Valkiria's whole body shook as sobs threatened to take over. "We will bury you next to a forest sapling. The one humans put there the day you and Perisuu were born. We all know how important it was to you." All the wolves nodded. Valkiria turned her head to the sky, now speaking more to the gods than to Jetta. "Your brother and sister, Koga and Perisuu, have dug up the snow and the ground around the tree, and your other pack mates, Kazari, Dakishimeru and Riley, have collected Wolf's Bane roots to put on the grave, so your spirit does not attempt to come back for your body."

* * *

After Jetta's body is lowered into the earth, each wolf says something special about Jetta. After Valkiria finished speaking, the rest of the pack spoke, going down in ranks; Hunters, Sentries, Gatherers, and pups. Koga and Perisuu spoke last.

"You really were the greatest brother a wolf could ever ask for," Perisuu whined, choking back tears. "You used to say I was annoying and whiny, but when you came and sat with me when I was sick, or let me eat before you; I knew that was not true. You cared about every single wolf equally, no matter how bad, or good, or annoying we were. You were rightfully a Shirakawa wolf. _Ja-ne_."

"_Ja-ne_." The other wolves chorused, as the golden pup flicked a pawful of dirt onto her brothers still body. She padded back and sat next to her remaining brother, snuggling into his thick mane. Normally, Koga would have shaken her off, but he truly had no idea of the pain she was feeling. Losing a sibling hurt, but losing a litter-mate must have hurt so much more. He lowered himself to the ground, and wrapped his tail around her.

* * *

Yasashii stared down at his pack mates, all of whom were ready to fight. To take revenge.

"We are all angered by Kuroanei's return," He barked. "He attacked and killed Jetta; He tried to pick a fight with Lady Valkiria; He heavily wounded Chii, our best hunter." A quiet murmur quickly spread around the six wolves and Hiretsukan that crowded around him.

"Lady Valkiria says that she has no doubt that he will return." Akairikka said. "I think we should put together an attack patrol, and have a guard with Lady Valkiria at all times. It's obvious she's the one he wants."

"I agree, Akairikka." Yasashii said, nodding his head slowly. "I will head an attack patrol. Akairikka, Hino, Koga. You three will come with me. Sunao. You will stay and guard the pups. Hiretsukan, you will act as Lady Valkiria's bodyguard until Kuroanei is taken down and is destroyed."

"What about me, Yasashii?" Chii asked.

"I am sorry, Chii. But your wounds are still too deep. I doubt you will be any good as an attacker. You will stay here."

Chii knew his injuries would make him an easy target, and easily backed down.

"It's alright, Chii." Yasashii heard Sunao whisper. "You can stay here with me."

Yasashii stoped for a moment, letting the three other attack-wolves lead the way. "Chii, could you please alert Lady Valkiria of what's happening? We shouldn't be taking order now, but she is badly injured and should just rest."

"Right." Chii nodded.

"Everybody," Yasashii looked around at his attack squad. "Move out!"

* * *

Hiretsukan and Sunao helped Chii walk quickly to the den where Valkiria and the younger pups were sleeping.

"If you'd like, Chii, I'll alert Lady Valkiria. You stay and watch the pups. I know it hurts you to walk." Sunao offered.

"No, Sunao. You stay with the pups, I'll explain what's happening and then I'll come back and join you."

Sunao lent forward a little, rubbing her head and neck against her mate's mane. Her tracking collar caught a little in his fur.

Sunao lowered her body to the ground, curling herself almost unnaturally around the pups. She put her head on her front paws and closed her eyes.

Chii slowly and unevenly padded towards their leader.

"Lady Valkiria?" He poked her side with his nose gently. "Wake up, Valkiria."

Valkiria half opened one eye, and rolled back a little. "What is it Chii? Shouldn't you be resting, too?" There was little too no emotion in her voice. Chii could tell she was in a lot of pain and extremely tired.

"I understand that, Lady Valkiria, but Yasashii ordered me to report to you what actions the pack are taking."

"Actions?"

"Yes. Yasashii, Akairikka, Hino and Koga have formed an attack patrol to go after and destroy Kuroanei, while Sunao and I are to remain behind and watch the pups and Hiretsukan is to act as your bodyguard until Kuroanei is taken down and destroyed." Chii explained quickly. Valkiria wasn't sure he took a moment to breath during that sentence.

The two were silent for a few moments. Valkiria lay back down.

"I understand." She flattened one half of her body against the ground. "Could I trouble you to get me something small to eat, Chii?"

Chii stood up. "Of course not. I'll be back soon."

He touched his nose to her neck as a sign of respect, and padded slowly out of the cave.

* * *

"Chii! Wait!"

Chii turned around quickly, almost losing balance. Sunao was trotting up behind him.

"Where're you going now? Yasashii ordered you to _rest_."

"I know, Sunao. Lady Valkiria just wanted me to get her something to eat. I'll be back before sun high." Chii tried to reassure her.

Sunao shook her head. "No. You go and rest with the pups. Kazari will be happy to see you. I'll get her something. I haven't been hunting in a while."

Chii retracted a little, before giving in. He really didn't like being ordered around, especially by his brother and his mate, but she was right: He shouldn't be hunting or moving around much with the injuries he had.

He walked unevenly towards the pups. They looked all knotted together, a flurry of black, brown, red, white and gold fur. Positioning himself as comfortably as possible, and curled himself into a ball next to the bundle of multi-coloured fur, fell asleep.


	6. A Stranger

Story of Shirakawa

**Chapter 6: A Stranger **

"Who are you, and what are you doing on our boundaries?" Yasashii snarled.

"Please. I mean no harm to you or your patrol. I am just looking for a place to stay." The black wolf said calmly.

"What happened to you? You're a mess." Akairikka said cautiously. She didn't want to seem intimidating, but she was extremely suspicious.

"I was hunting and got a bit too close to a mountain lioness's nest. She thought I was after her cubs and attacked me." Despite how angry the patrol was, this wolf didn't seem scared at all.

"Koga. Take him back to the den. We will feed him and heal him. It is dangerous now for an injured wolf to be away from their pack." Akairikka instructed.

"Do I take him directly to my mother?"

"Yes. Be sure and tell her we instructed you to lead him. She might otherwise take him as a threat."

"Right," Koga nodded. "Will you be alright without me?"

"Yes. Now hurry." Yasashii barked.

"Sunao? Is mother awake?" Koga panted. The black wolf sat silently behind him, as if he were a shadow.

"Yes, she is." Sunao looked confused. "Who is this?" She pointed her nose towards the stranger."

"Akairikka told me to bring him here, so I'll have to explain after mother sees to him."

"Right. Just through there."

Valkiria was lying on her side, licking her wounds clean.

"Mother?" Koga said loudly. Valkiria looked up. "The patrol found this stranger just outside our northeast boundary. Akairikka instructed me to bring him here."

Valkiria just looked at the wolf.

"What reasons do you have for coming here? Why not go back to your pack?"

"I have no pack. I am a rogue," murmured the wolf. "Please, let me stay here. Just until my injuries have healed. That is what the crimson she-wolf told this pup." He breathed. His deep voice echoed a little in the den.

Valkiria thought for a moment before dismissing Koga. "I would like to speak with him myself."

"So, what's happening with him?" Sunao asked.

"I'm not sure. Mother's talking with him now."

Yasashii, Akairikka and Hino came pounding back to the den site, snow flying up from under their paws.

"Did you find Kuroanei?" Sunao asked, her ears pricked.

"We found his body. It looked as if he was attacked by a sleuth of bears. The ravens were already picking at the body." Yasashii reported strongly.

"B-bears?" Koga whined.

"It's alright, Koga." Hino said, sitting next to him and licking between his ears. "There was sign of struggle, so it looks like your father was smarter than your uncle."

This didn't make Koga feel much better. Was every male in his family destined to be killed by some form of predator?

The six wolves' heads snapped around when they heard Valkiria howl. She was standing on top of the den, the black wolf beside her.

The six wolves' heads snapped around when they heard Valkiria howl. She was standing on top of the den, the black wolf beside her.

"Sunao. Assemble Chii and the pups. This meeting is extremely important." Valkiria ordered.

"Right." Sunao ran quickly into the den, coming out again with Kazari's scruff in her mouth, Chii plodding along next to her and an army of pups behind her. The wolves sat in a semi circle around the den and all looked up to their leader and the stranger.

"Before we begin, Yasashii. Did your patrol track down my brother?"

Yasashii stood up. "Yes, Lady Valkiria. We found a shredded body being eaten by ravens. We tried to identify the body, but it was torn up beyond recognition. But the markings on the paws and tail were definantly Kuroanei."

Valkiria nodded slowly. "I understand. Now. Onto the next issue; this stranger."

The black wolf stepped forward. As he stepped in front of Valkiria, every other wolf's ears shot up in alarm.

"Please. Everyone. I am not here to harm anyone. I am just looking for a place to stay." He said.

"You already told the patrol that!" Hino barked. "Why not explain where your pack is, why you were wandering around out there, or at least your name?"

"Right. My name is Kazeken. I have no pack. I was born a rogue. Like I said to your patrol, I was hunting. A cougar attacked me." He said, his voice flat.

"Do you not have any kin you can live with?" Sunao asked.

"No. My parents were killed during my puppyhood. I barely knew them. I was an only-pup. No siblings." Kazeken breathed.

The pack remained silent. A pack very rarely takes in another wolf. Especially not one with such a mysterious past and who refuses to say anything more than the minimal amount of information needed to create even a small trust bond; one of the most important bonds needed in pack life.

Valkiria stepped forward again. Her wounds glistened through her fur in the weak sunlight. "Kazeken is to become a Shirakawa wolf. He will go through the tests pups go through into adulthood. I will now meet with the patrol leaders, Chii, Yasashii, Hiretsukan, Akairikka and Sunao, in private to organize these tests. If he fails more than two of them, we will have to force him to leave."

She dismissed them with a swish of her tail. The five named wolves walked towards the back of the den where Valkiria slept.

"Kazeken, I think its best you sleep now." Said Valkiria before she followed. "Rest around here." She showed him a moderately sized space that could easily fit ten adult wolves. It was surrounded by rocks the size and shape of sleeping bears. "This is where pups normally train for fighting. This will be your sleeping place until you are agreed into the pack."


End file.
